Mignon, allons voir si la rose
by Aeris444
Summary: YAOI Fic parralèle à "Te quiero mi amor" de Ludi. Mü, submergé par les attentions de deux chevaliers, décide de prendre sa vie sentimentale en mains.
1. Chapter 1

**Mignon, allons voir si la rose…**  
par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série.

Genre(s): Romance, OOC

Couple(s): MüxAphro, MiloxShura, ...

Rating : Yaoi

Notes : Fic parallèle à « Te quiero mi amor » de Ludi. Il vaut mieux avoir lu la fic de Ludi pour tout comprendre ! Vous pouvez la trouver sur le site du Sanctuaire Libéré.

**Chapitre 1**

Comme chaque matin depuis sa résurrection, Mü fut réveillé par des éclats de voix provenant du parvis de son temple. Angelo et Saga… Cela faisait maintenant six mois que les deux chevaliers lui tournaient autour. Au départ, leurs attentions avaient flatté le Bélier ; mais bien vite, leur rivalité et leurs incessantes disputes l'avaient lassé. Et puis, Mü ne ressentait que de l'amitié pour ses deux compagnons d'armes et il ne voulait leur donner aucun faux espoir. Il leur avait donc dit clairement, croyait-il, que leurs sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Mais Saga et Angelo avaient cru que Mü refusait d'avouer ses sentiments véritables par crainte de blesser le prétendant rejeté et ils n'avaient donc pas cesser de le poursuivre. Chaque matin, ils se battaient pour l'accompagner au premier entraînement ; chaque midi, ils se disputaient pour s'asseoir près de lui ; chaque soir, ils se querellaient pour lui dire bonsoir… Sans oublier le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être jaloux de toute personne approchant à moins de deux mètres du Bélier.

Mü n'en pouvait plus… Il avait même tenté de dissuader ses deux prétendants en se rapprochant de Milo, mais cela était tombé à l'eau depuis que le Grec était en couple avec Shura.

Bref, Mü était soumis à l'amour débordant de Saga et Angelo et ne voyait vraiment pas comment se sortir de cette situation…

Ce jour-là, Mü décida de sortir par la fenêtre de sa chambre afin d'éviter Angelo et Saga et, avant de descendre aux arènes, il passa chez Milo. Il frappa à la porte du huitième temple et ne fut pas surpris de voir Shura lui ouvrir.

- Salut Mü ! Que nous vaut ta visite de si bon matin ?

- J'aurais voulu voir Milo… J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, dit Mü, hésitant, en regardant Shura, à peine vêtu d'un boxer.

- Pas du tout ! intervint Milo qui s'était glissé derrière son amant. On a déjà fait l'amour trois fois ce matin, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Milo, s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu éviter de disperser notre vie privée dans tout le Sanctuaire, le taquina Shura.

- Allez, entre, lança Milo à Mü sans prêter attention à la remarque de son amant.

Les trois chevaliers s'installèrent dans le salon, Shura et Milo ayant rapidement revêtu un jogging.

- Alors, que peut-on faire pour toi ? demanda le Scorpion.

- Et bien…enfin comme d'habitude, Saga et Angelo étaient devant mon temple ce matin…J'ai dû sortir par la fenêtre de ma chambre pour les éviter…Je n'en peux plus !

- Ecoute, Mü, tu dois leur parler et leur expliquer clairement que tu ne supportes plus cette situation ! s'exclama Shura.

- Mais je leur ai parlé ! Ils ne veulent rien entendre et sont persuadés qu'en fait j'en aime un des deux mais que je ne le dis pas pour éviter de blesser l'autre !

Mü semblait au bord des larmes…

- Mais, Mü, au fond, qu'est-ce qui te pose problème dans leur attitude ? questionna Milo.

- Je n'ai plus une minute à moi ! Où que j'aille, quoi que je fasse, ils sont là… Je ne suis plus jamais seul !

- Et tu es bien sûr de ne rien ressentir pour eux ?

- Oh oui, certain ! s'exclama Mü.

- Tu m'as l'air bien convaincu…On dirait presque que ton cœur est déjà pris par quelqu'un d'autre, remarqua Milo.

Mü ne répondit pas mais ses joues s'empourprèrent.

- Je crois que tu as visé juste mon cœur, nota Shura.

- Alors ? Qui est-ce ? questionna Milo.

- Personne, je ne vois pas du tout ce qui peux te faire penser que….

- Mü, c'est bon ! l'interrompit Milo. Pas la peine de mentir. Dis- nous qui est l'heureux élu !

- Comment sais-tu que c'est un garçon ? demanda Shura alors que Mü rougissait de plus en plus et semblait vouloir disparaître sous la table du salon.

- Intuition masculine ! Bon, allez, Mü…Tu peux bien le dire à tes deux amis ?

- Je suppose que vous ne me lâcherez pas tant que je n'aurais rien dit…Mais promettez-moi de n'en parler à personne !

- Parole de Chevaliers d'Or ! s'exclamèrent Milo et Shura.

- Aphrodite…murmura Mü.

- Aphro ??? hurla presque Milo.

- Ah ben décidément, la discrétion c'est pas ton truc, intervint Shura.

- Ben c'est que je suis surpris…J'imaginais plutôt Mü avec quelqu'un de plus sérieux, dans le genre de Dohko ou Shiryu…Mais bon, on dit aussi que les opposés s'attirent.

- Et il est au courant ? demanda Shura à Mü.

- Bien sûr que non…je n'oserai jamais !

- Et donc, tu attends qu'il te tombe dans les bras ?

- Ben…non…enfin…

- Mü, tu dois prendre les choses en mains ! s'emporta Milo.

- Ben, je veux bien, mais comment ?

- Il te faut un plan d'attaque !

- Euh, chéri, Mü veut séduire Aphro pas mener une guerre sainte !

- Euh ? c'est pareil, non ? dit Milo, l'air penaud.

Les deux autres chevaliers éclatèrent de rire.

- Bon, revenons-en à ton problème… Tu devrais commencer par passer du temps avec lui, conseilla Shura.

- Oui, bonne idée ! Demande-lui des conseils pour aménager ton jardin, par exemple, reprit Milo.

- Tu penses vraiment que ça va marcher, demanda Mü.

- Ben ça vaut le coup d'essayer, non ?

- Oui…Je vais essayer d'y réfléchir.

- N'hésite pas trop, sinon un autre prendra ta place.

- Oui, je sais Shura…Mais s'il me remballait ?

Mü n'eut pas plus l'occasion de se torturer car la cloche annonçant l'entraînement sonna…


	2. Chapter 2

**Mignon, allons voir si la rose…**  
par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série.

Genre(s): Romance, OOC

Couple(s): MüxAphro, MiloxShura, ...

Rating : Yaoi

Notes : Fic parallèle à « Te quiero mi amor » de Ludi. Il vaut mieux avoir lu la fic de Ludi pour tout comprendre !

**Chapitre 2**

Le reste de la journée et la nuit suivante, l'esprit de Mü fut obnubilé par sa décision de parler à Aphro le lendemain. Il prétexterait vouloir des conseils pour aménager le petit jardin niché derrière son temple. Et, avec un peu de chance, Aphro proposerait même de l'aider dans ses plantations…

Le lendemain, après plusieurs heures d'hésitation et poussé par Shura et Milo, Mü se rendit chez Aphro en fin de matinée. Il trouva le chevalier des Poissons occupé à tailler ses rosiers. Le beau Suédois portait un jeans étroit qui suivait la courbe de ses jambes fuselées et un top bleu clair assez court. Tellement court que lorsqu'Aphro se pencha, il dévoila la bas de son dos. Ce geste révéla à Mü un joli tatouage…Une petite rose rouge nichée au creux des reins du Suédois. Cette vision électrisa le chaste Bélier qui dut attendre quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits.

-…Bonjour, Aphro ! Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Oh, Mü ! Non pas du tout…Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Euh oui. Voilà, je voudrais aménager mon jardin mais je m'y connais pas vraiment alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être m'aider un peu…Enfin si tu as le temps…

- C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi, répondit Aphro en se rapprochant du chevalier du Bélier. J'accepte avec plaisir d'aider un si beau garçon !

Mü rougit à la dernière phrase du Poisson.

- Si tu veux je passerai tout à l'heure pour qu'on en discute ? Après le repas, ça ira ?

- Oui…oui…parfait…

Mü tremblait sous le doux regard turquoise de son compagnon d'armes. Il avait secrètement espéré que cela se passe ainsi… Aphro, lui, ne se gênait pas pour observer Mü non sans noter le trouble qu'il provoquait chez le Bélier. Et il devait bien avouer qu'il trouvait le Tibétain très attirant. Bizarrement, avant aujourd'hui, il le trouvait mignon, sans plus… Mais le voir ainsi, timide et tremblant, alors qu'il était un des plus puissants chevaliers, cela excitait les sens du chevalier des Poissons. Les deux compagnons restèrent à se regarder quelques instants puis Mü parvint à se reprendre.

- Bon, ben, je vais y aller…Merci encore ! A tout à l'heure…

Et avant d'attendre la réponse d'Aphro, Mü avait quitté le douzième temple. Très troublé, il décida de s'arrêter chez Milo. Pour une fois, ce dernier était seul dans son temple.

- Salut Milo ! Shura n'est pas là ?

- Non, il est partit à Athènes avec Angelo…Alors avec Aphro ? Raconte !

- Ben, il a accepté de m'aider…

- C'est génial ça ! s'exclama Milo, visiblement enthousiaste.

- …et il m'a dit qu'il me trouvait beau, murmura Mü, gêné.

- Mais c'est encore plus génial !! On pourra bientôt se faire des sorties à quatre.

Mü sourit à la remarque de Milo…Oui, ce serait génial…Mais il ne voulait pas se faire d'idée. Après tout, Aphro était un grand dragueur et il avait probablement dit ça sans le penser…

- Bon, je vais y aller, reprit le Bélier… J'aimerai repasser chez moi avant le déjeuner.

- Ok, on se voit tout à l'heure !

Vers 14 heures, cet après-midi-là, Mü et Aphro se retrouvèrent, comme prévu, dans le jardin du premier temple du Zodiaque.

- Mais tu as un des plus grands jardins de tout le Sanctuaire ! s'exclama Aphro alors qu'il parcourait du regard l'étendue d'herbes folles. Mais va y avoir du boulot pour aménager tout ça ! Et comme tu ne m'as pas l'air d'un professionnel du jardinage, j'ai l'intuition que tu vas avoir besoin de mon aide…

- Oh, tu sais, si tu n'as pas le temps…je pourrais faire appel à des professionnels.

- J'aime jardiner et ce serait bête que tu dépenses ton argent pour ça…Et puis, tu sais, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de faire ça pour toi.

Aphrodite avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en plongeant son regard dans les doux yeux parme. Mü en fut plus que troublé… Il espérait sincèrement qu'Aphrodite ne jouerait pas ce petit jeu de séduction trop longtemps car il risquerait de craquer…

- Bon… Avant de commencer les travaux, il faut faire des plans. As-tu déjà une idée de ce que tu désires ?

Oh, oui, Mü savait très bien ce qu'il désirait, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec le jardinage…Quoique…Mü repensa alors au mignon petit tatouage qui ornait la chute de rein de son interlocuteur…Il mit donc quelques secondes à se reprendre et à répondre au Suédois.

- Euh…J'aurais voulu créer une ambiance relaxante…Un peu dans le genre des jardins japonais, avec une fontaine par exemple. Mais en plus fleuri, plus luxuriant…

- Je vois…Un jardin à ton image en somme : calme mais sensuel…

Une fois de plus, Mü était troublé et il ne sut quoi répondre…

- Bon, je vais rentrer et réfléchir à un projet… Je repasse demain matin pour qu'on en discute et si on est d'accord on ira faire les achats nécessaires dans l'après-midi. Ca te va ?

- Oui, oui…c'est parfait. Merci encore de ton aide !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça me fait plaisir !

Aphro quitta alors le jardin et Mü le raccompagna jusqu'à la colonnade du temple du Bélier.

- Et bien, à demain alors…

Et avant de partir, Aphrodite déposa un léger baiser juste au coin des lèvres d'un Mü tout retourné…


	3. Chapter 3

**Mignon, allons voir si la rose…**  
par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série.

Genre(s): Romance, OOC

Couple(s): MüxAphro, MiloxShura, ...

Rating : Yaoi

Notes : Fic parallèle à « Te quiero mi amor » de Ludi. Il vaut mieux avoir lu la fic de Ludi pour tout comprendre !

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain, comme prévu, Mü et Aphrodite se retrouvèrent à l'entrée du domaine sacré. Ils empruntèrent une des voitures laissées à leur disposition par la Fondation Kido.

Ils se rendirent à Athènes dans un magasin spécialisé en jardinage. Aphro semblait très à son aise dans cet univers. Il passait d'un rayon à l'autre, remplissant rapidement le chariot.

Une fois leurs achats terminés, les deux chevaliers se rendirent chez un architecte paysagiste qui allait prendre en charge les travaux les plus importants. Comme Aphro semblait bien le connaître, le jeune homme leur fit un prix intéressant. Cependant la façon qu'il avait de regarder le chevalier des Poissons ne manqua pas d'éveiller la jalousie de Mü.

De retour au Sanctuaire, l'Atlante osa inviter Aphro à boire un thé dans ses appartements. Cette audace fut récompensée par la réponse positive et le sourire du Suédois.

- Entre, invita le Bélier en ouvrant la porte de ses appartements.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à préparer le thé. Alors qu'il attendait que l'eau bouillît, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux moments qu'il venait de passer en compagnie du Suédois. Le Bélier avait suivi don compagnon dans les rayons du magasin, observant ses moindres mouvements. Sa grâce lorsqu'il marchait, le mouvement de sa longue chevelure lorsqu'il se retournait et puis, surtout, ce petit tatouage qu'il devinait sous son t-shirt lorsqu'il se penchait.

L'Atlante était tellement pris par ses souvenirs qu'il n'entendit pas la bouilloire siffler ni Aphro entrer dans la cuisine. Ce dernier ce chargea de retirer la bouilloire du feu puis posa une main sur l'épaule de Mü.

- Tu avais l'air bien songeur, constata Aphro avec un léger sourire.

- Hein ? Euh…Oui, répondit le Bélier en tentant de cacher son trouble.

- Tu es mignon quand tu rougis, ajouta le Suédois qui était occupé à servir le thé.

Cette phrase acheva le pauvre Mü qui prétexta un besoin urgent pour fuir la cuisine.

Décidément, le Poisson lui faisait trop d'effet. Jamais l'Atlante ne s'était senti aussi faible. En présence de son compagnon d'armes, le Bélier ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses émotions. Et cela le troublait profondément.

Lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, Mü revint dans le salon, Aphro s'était installé dans le divan et avait posé les tasses de thé sur la table basse. Le Bélier s'assit à côté d'Aphrodite mais prit garde à ne pas se mettre trop près. Cependant cette précaution fut inutile. Le sexy Suédois se rapprocha du Bélier et passa même son bras derrière ses épaules, le laissant négligemment reposer sur le dossier du divan.

En se sentant aussi proche de l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il désirait, Mü sentit son sexe durcir…

- Mü, murmura simplement le gardien du douzième temple de sa voix la plus sensuelle.

Cette voix donna l'impression au Bélier de vibrer directement contre son sexe qui s'érigea encore davantage.

- Mü, reprit le Poisson en glissant sa mais dans la chevelure parme, je vois que je te trouble…

L'Atlante ne put qu'acquiescer…Il se sentait pris au piège…Mais il adorait cette sensation.

- Je t'apprécie beaucoup, tu sais…Est-ce que j'oserai espérer que ce trouble est…

Le Poisson semblait hésiter… Le Bélier osa alors se tourner vers son invité et le doux regard que Mü offrit à son compagnon suffit comme réponse. Aphro se pencha alors vers Mü. Leurs visages, leurs lèvres se frôlaient. Le Suédois voulait laisser le choix à son compagnon. Choix que l'Atlante fit sans plus d'hésitations. Il franchit les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient encore des lèvres roses et tentantes d'Aphrodite.

Ce premier baiser ne fut qu'un doux et léger contact mais cela suffi pour emmener le Bélier au paradis. Et Aphro unit à nouveau leurs lèvres. Cette fois, le baiser fut plus intense, leurs bouches se caressèrent plus intensément. Mü se sentait fébrile mais tentait vainement de le dissimuler surtout lorsque la langue mutine d'Aphro glissa sur ses lèvres… Le Bélier entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser au Suédois le plaisir d'approfondir ce baiser.

- Mü ? Tu es là ?

Un hurlement…Des coups frappés à la porte…

Mü et Aphro sursautèrent, mettant fin à leur étreinte.

- Oh, non pas eux ! s'exclama le Bélier qui venait de redescendre du septième ciel en quelques secondes.

- Saga et Angelo ? Mais que te veulent-ils ? demanda Aphro qui avait reconnu les cosmos des chevaliers.

Le Bélier lui exposa rapidement la situation tandis que les coups sur la porte ne diminuaient pas.

- Ils ont dû sentir ta présence…murmura le Bélier

Aphro sourit et se pencha vers le Bélier.

- Laisse-moi faire d'accord…On va s'en débarrasser et reprendre là où ils nous ont interrompus.

Le Suédois déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Mü. Il se leva et tendit la main au Bélier pour qu'il fasse de même. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte alors que Saga et Angelo continuait d'appeler le Bélier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mignon, allons voir si la rose…**  
par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série.

Genre(s): Romance, OOC

Couple(s): MüxAphro, MiloxShura, ...

Rating : Yaoi

Notes : Fic parallèle à « Te quiero mi amor » de Ludi. Il vaut mieux avoir lu la fic de Ludi pour tout comprendre !

**Chapitre 4**

- Mü ! Ouvre, on sait que tu es là…

- Allez, Mü…On doit te parler !

Saga et Angelo ne voulait décidément pas laisser le Bélier tranquille. Aphrodite se dirigea donc vers la porte et proposa à Mü d'ouvrir avant de se caler derrière l'Atlante.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit finalement, Saga et Angelo eurent droit à un spectacle pour le moins étonnant. Aphro, collé dans le dos de Mü l'enlaçait tendrement par la taille et avait son menton posé sur son épaule.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous ? demanda le Poisson d'une voix calme sans prêter attention à la rougeur qui colorait les joues de son compagnon.

- Euh…On…On voulait parler à Mû…Mais…On repassera, lança Angelo.

Les deux chevaliers quittèrent alors l'esplanade du premier temple non sans lancer un regard froid à Aphro. Ce dernier ne s'en préoccupa pas et laissa le soin à Mü de refermer la porte. Toujours enlacés, les deux hommes retournèrent s'asseoir dans le divan.

- Après ça je pense qu'ils vont te laisser vivre ta vie…affirma Aphro en déposant de doux baisers dans le cou de l'Atlante.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr…Ils sont têtus…

- Bah, je suis près à te serrer dans mes bras aussi souvent que nécessaire !

Mü sourit…Visiblement Aphrodite avait envie d'une vraie relation avec lui et cela gonfla son cœur de bonheur…Bonheur qu'il exprima en embrassant à nouveau le beau Suédois.

Rapidement le baiser s'intensifia et Mü entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser la langue d'Aphrodite explorer sa bouche… Jamais le Bélier n'avait embrassé un garçon et cela lui procura d'intenses sensations. Sentant l'Atlante frissonner, le Suédois le serra plus fort contre lui. Finalement les deux hommes se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

- Mü…Tes lèvres sont absolument délicieuses, murmura Aphro tout en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux du Tibétain.

Ce compliment fit rougir Mü, peu habitué à ce genre d'égards.

- Dis-moi, Mü, reprit le Suédois, tu n'as jamais…connu…Enfin fréquenté d'homme n'est-ce pas ?

- Je…non…

- Dans ce cas, on prendra notre temps… Ce baiser m'a donné envie de te découvrir davantage, mais il est inutile de précipiter les choses…Alors, contentons-nous de baisers…

Alors que les lèvres d'Aphro reprenaient possession de sa bouche, le Bélier prenait peu à peu conscience de ce que sous-entendaient les paroles de son compagnon… Aphro voulait aller plus loin…Cette pensée fit naître une douce chaleur dans le bas-ventre de Mü qui se laissa aller au baiser langoureux de celui qu'il pouvait à présent considérer comme son petit ami.

Deux heures et de nombreux baisers plus tard, Aphro laissa le Bélier non sans l'avoir invité au restaurant pour le soir même. Mü resta un instant dans son temple, tentant de se faire à l'idée qu'il était désormais en couple avec le chevalier des Poissons…Il avait tant désiré cette situation qu'il avait un peu de mal à s'y faire.

Finalement, l'Atlante décida d'aller rendre visite à Milo et à Shura. Après tout c'était grâce aux deux chevaliers qu'il était enfin avec Aphrodite. Mü monta donc jusqu'au huitième temple où il trouva, sans surprise, ses deux compagnons d'armes occupés à se câliner dans le divan. Cependant, cette fois-ci, la vision du bonheur du couple ne le dérangea pas…

- Mü ? Que peut-on faire pour toi ? demanda Milo, un peu inquiet de savoir si le Bélier et le Poisson s'était finalement rapprochés.

- Je suis venu vous remercier.

- Pour ? demanda Shura qui se doutait un peu de la réponse.

- Je…Enfin…Aphro et moi, on est ensemble !

- Mais c'est génial, ça, s'exclama le Scorpion

- Je…oui…

Le Bélier ne put s'empêcher de rougir mais accepta l'accolade fraternelle de ses deux amis.

- Et alors ? c'est comment le sexe ? s'enquit l'Espagnol sans plus de façons.

- Hein ? Je…je ne sais pas…on…On a encore rien fait, répondit un Atlante très gêné, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds.

- Mmmm, si Aphro ne t'as pas déjà sauté dessus c'est qu'il tient vraiment à toi !

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis certain…Aphrodite n'est pas du genre à traîner quand c'est la bagatelle qui l'intéresse…C'est donc qu'il y a autre chose…

La phrase de Shura venait de confirmer l'intuition du Bélier…Mü savait qu'Aphrodite était réputé pour avoir connu beaucoup d'hommes, généralement pour un soir ou quelques jours tout au plus…L'Atlante ne voulait pas de ce genre de relation et le fait qu'Aphrodite lui ai avoué le désirer mais sans vouloir passer immédiatement aux choses sérieuses avait donné de l'espoir au Bélier.

C'est donc heureux, rassuré sur sa relation que Mü quitta le temple du Scorpion une heure plus tard… Le sourire aux lèvres, flottant sur son petit nuage et pressé de retrouver son petit ami…

Mais le bonheur de Mü ne fut que de courte durée…Arrivé sur l'esplanade de son temple, il tomba nez à nez avec Saga et Angelo. Les deux chevaliers l'attendaient…Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas baissé les bras…

- Mü, lancèrent-il en cœur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? répondit le Bélier, d'une voix froide.

- On est venu te parler d'Aphrodite…

- Et je peux savoir ce que vous voulez me dire sur mon petit ami ?

L'Atlante avait volontairement insisté sur les mots de « petit ami » et il avait vu Saga et Angelo frissonner à cette appellation.

- On voulait te prévenir, reprit Saga.

- Ecoute Mü…Je connais bien Aphro…Il ne t'aime pas…Il veut juste coucher avec toi et il te laissera tomber dés qu'il aura eu ce qu'il voulait…

- Arrêtez… Je ne veux plus vous entendre dire de telles horreurs ! Aphro m'aime et il me respecte…Le reste, cela ne vous regarde pas !

- Mü…Je sais que tu crois en ses promesses, mais il va te faire souffrir…Nous…nous on t'aime vraiment, on veut te rendre heureux !

- Si c'est mon bonheur que vous voulez, fichez-moi la paix ! Aujourd'hui, je suis heureux avec Aphrodite…Je l'aime. Si vous ne pouvez pas accepter cette idée, tant pis…Je me passerai de votre présence dans ma vie….

Mü n'écouta pas la réponse de ses prétendants. Il passa rapidement face à eux et rentra chez lui. Il était soulagé d'avoir enfin pu exprimer le fond de sa pensée…Mais au fond de son cœur, les paroles d'Angelo avaient réussi à planter la graine du doute qui germait peu à peu…


End file.
